Cuestion de perspectiva
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: Un accidente trae consigo a Natasha Stark la que le entregará a Tony una nueva perspectiva sobre su relación con Steve Rogers, después de todo si a un súper genio se le suma instinto femenino, Toni tiene mas de una cosa que decir.


**Titulo: **"Cuestión de perspectiva"

**Autora: **Ororo / Lady Orochimaru /Orochi.

**Clasificación: **PG~

**Parejas:** Steve Rogers / Tony Stark – Stephanie Rogers / Natasha Stark.

**Género: **Romance, un poco de universo alterno.

**Sumario: **"Un accidente en el laboratorio de Reed trae consigo reveladoras consecuencias, en especial para cierto genio multimillonario. Natasha Stark ha venido para darle una nueva perspectiva sobre su relación con Steve Rogers, después de todo si a un súper genio se le suma instinto femenino Toni tiene más de una cosa que decir"

**ADVERTENCIA: **Libre interpretación de los multiversos marvel, porque yo se que existen muchos universos y que cada uno de ellos se caracteriza por distintas cosas, yo quise inventar uno en donde los sexos estén intercambiados, quizás algún día indague más en ese mundillo.

**Nota de la autora: **No mucho que decir, tenía este fic perdido en mis archivos esperando ser terminado, y después de toda la odisea que ha sido la película de avengers, encuentro mas que ideal revivir mi cuenta de con un fic de estos geniales súper héroes.

Ororo.

"**Cuestión de perspectiva"**

**Natasha Toni Stark** era una mujer de muchas contradicciones.

Por un lado era la clase mujer que disfrutaba de las constantes fiestas, de los lugares repletos de gente hermosa y del buen alcohol, y por otro lado era una trabajólica dedicada por completo a sus propios experimentos, convencida de que por sí sola podría cambiar el mundo, que solo bastaba intentarlo.

Su vida era la vida de una celebridad, de fiesta en fiesta, gozando de las libertades que el dinero y un crecimiento sin restricciones podían brindar. No solo era una mujer hermosa y joven, sino que también era inteligente. Aunque quizás la palabra inteligente no cubría por completo lo que era Natasha Stark, la palabra **genio**, le definía mejor.

Pero eso no era todo lo que conformaba la carismática figura que era la señorita Stark, esos solo eran detalles, lo que todo el mundo veía, lo que todo el mundo sabía de ella, pero había cosas que solo ella había vivido y que a solo unos pocos le había confiado.

Natasha Stark había tenido que vivir una experiencia cercana a la muerte a manos de sus propias armas, un secuestro, torturas, un escape marcado de sacrificio y la presión de darse cuenta de que su vida era un torbellino que parecía estar llevándole a un abismo para así tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Ella tenía mucho más que entregar, más que un reinado de armas de destrucción masiva, ella tenía los medios para cambiar el mundo, para hacerlo un lugar mejor, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, los recientes acontecimientos le habían devuelto la vista, le habían dado toda una nueva perspectiva.

Si quería que el mundo cambiara, tendría que cambiarlo ella misma, aunque tuviese que hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Y así fue como Natasha puso manos a la obra, de manera bastante literal, fue así como **Iron Woman **nació.

La aparición de Iron Woman anunció el inicio de una nueva era, si bien no era la primera que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la gente, a cambiar el mundo, sería gracias a ella que el mundo conocería el más grande grupo de héroes que alguna vez se hubiese creado.

La era de los súper héroes acababa de comenzar.

La era de los Avengers.

La vida de la genio multimillonaria Natasha Stark había dado un vuelco tras el secuestro, pero había sido el descubrimiento de la Capitana Rogers el que le había dado un nuevo giro a la existencia misma de la mujer, no solo porque la Capitana América era una heroína de su niñez, no por todo lo que esta significaba, sino que como persona estaba a su lado luchando por un mismo objetivo, estaba a su lado para hacerla reconsiderar su propia vida.

Stephanie Rogers era todo lo que el mundo había dicho que era, y según Natasha incluso más que eso, era simplemente perfecta, y cuando se refería a perfecta, no tenía mucho que ver con la perfección relacionada al suero del súper soldado, iba mas allá. Pero Toni y Steph eran dos mujeres demasiado diferentes, sus roces eran discusiones que los demás Avengers parecían querer ver y al mismo tiempo evitar, ambas eran demasiado testarudas para ceder ante la otra, pero de la misma manera que eran diferentes eran complementarias, y había bastado solo unas palabras bien dichas de parte de otro integrante de los Avengers para darse cuenta de ello.

No había tomado mucho más para que su relación diera un vuelco para mejor. Si por separado eran increíbles, juntas eran imparables.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El laboratorio resonaba con la música que si bien parecía relajar al dueño, hizo fruncir el ceño a su asistente. Si no fuera porque sabía que los cimientos de la casa estaban reforzados para resistir ataques importantes, temería por su seguridad al ver algunos pedazos de metal retumbar sobre la mesa de trabajo de su jefe.

Simplemente no podía entender cómo podía relajarse escuchando música tan estruendosa, suspiro para luego apagar la música, no estaba dispuesta a gritar para ser escuchada.

_¿Por qué siempre tienes que apagar mi música? – _dijo levantando la mirada de lo que sea que estaba haciendo, clavando sus ojos en la mujer que acababa de entrar.

_Porque no escucho ni mis pensamientos con ella a todo volumen. – _soltó con voz tranquila, esta era una situación de todos los días.

_Eso es preocupante, quizás deberías ver a un medico – _ella le miró con ojos reprochantes enarcando una ceja. - _Solo decía –_ dijo él volviendo la mirada a lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer arreglando una parte de la armadura, o quizás simplemente obsesionándose sobre ella como de costumbre. - _¿Necesitas algo Pepper?_

_Reed llamó para confirmar que iras a visitar su laboratorio._

_Había olvidado el experimento – _Pepper desvió la mirada de su ipad para mirar a Tony.

_¿Experimento?_ – inquirió con voz suave, Pepper era su asistente y su amiga, era parte de su trabajo preocuparse de cosas como esas, en especial si incluían a Reed Richards.

_Una clase de portal en la que está trabajando, nada serio ni peligroso._

_Dos palabras que normalmente van relacionadas con el Doctor Richards. – _le dijo ella mostrando un poco mas de preocupación en su rostro, Tony le sonrió de medio lado.

_Lo sé, pero esta vez no es nada, solo será una prueba, nada más._

_Está bien – _ella volvió a mirar la pantalla de su ipad – _¿Le llamó para decirle que vas en camino?_

_¿Ahora? – _Tony se sentó derecho en la silla y la miró atentamente.

_Se supone que ahora – _ella soltó un suspiro cansado mientras marcaba y anotaba algunas cosas en la ipad, Tony desvió la mirada de regreso a lo que estaba sobre su mesa de trabajo, intentando ignorar la mirada penetrante de su asistente.

_Ya –_ soltó con voz derrotada – _Avísale a Happy que estaré en la entrada en 10 minutos._

_Que sean cinco._

_Cinco serán. – _y tras eso Tony pudo escuchar como su asistente salía del lugar con paso firme, con el sonido de sus tacones resonando en el liso piso del laboratorio.

Tony no tenía como decir que no, cuando se trataba de Pepper simplemente no había forma de negarse o de siquiera negociar, así que dejando lo que estaba haciendo se colocó de pie y salió del laboratorio rumbo a su habitación para arreglarse un poco antes de salir, después de todo, tenia puesta una polera manchada de grasa y unos pantalones holgados que apenas se sostenían en sus caderas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Solo era una prueba, nada más y nada menos, Reed quería probar si realmente era posible ver otras dimensiones, o incluso ir a otras dimensiones, las probabilidades eran enormes, para eso era el experimento, Reed quería saber si era seguro intentar interactuar con otras dimensiones.

Era de conocimiento general que las dimensiones paralelas eran bastante reales, pero Reed quería ir mas allá, quería cruzar la fina línea que separaba a unas de otras, quería poder ver y comparar que tan diferentes podían llegar a ser, que tan distinta era nuestra dimensión a las otras.

Solo era una prueba, nada de esto debió haber pasado, o eso era lo que repetía una y otra vez Mister Fantastico moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando detener la luz que parecía haberlo cubierto todo en el laboratorio.

_¿Es que acaso nada puede salir como se planea? – _soltó Tony cubriéndose los ojos, la luz era cegadora, podía escuchar a Reed moviéndose de un lado a otro, también podía escuchar los quejidos.

¿Quejidos?

Se suponía que solo estaban los dos en el laboratorio, nadie mas estaba presente, entonces ¿Quién se quejaba?

_Reed….creo que tenemos un problema – _dijo Tony como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿Problema?_ – al fin la luz se había disipado, de manera brusca los tres presentes se encontraron en una completa oscuridad, para luego se iluminados por las luces del laboratorio. - _¿Tenemos un problema?_

_Oh si - _ le respondió con voz baja - _¿Quién es ella?_ – inquirió el multimillonario señalando a una mujer arrodillada en el suelo, parecía estar herida o algo por el estilo por los quejidos que estaba soltando, Tony se acercó a ella con cuidado. - _¿Estás bien?_

_Si, si la maldita caída me dejó algo desorientada – _ella se colocó de pie sin ayuda de Tony, se sacudió los jeans que llevaba puestos y se acomodó la polera de tirantes negra que llevaba, la que dejaba a la vista su escote y su…

_Un reactor –_ soltó Tony mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_Si, es un reactor –_ le respondió ella levantando la vista para mirarle, era más baja que él, de cabello largo castaño amarrado en una coleta, su rostro le parecía extrañamente conocido - _¿Te conozco? – _soltó ella primero achicando la mirada.

_Iba a preguntar exactamente lo mismo._- Reed Richards se acercó a los dos con pasos nerviosos. ¿Por qué nada de lo que hacia podía salir como lo planeaba?

_Tony –_ dijo mirando al Avenger con cierta aprehensión.

_¿Sí?_ – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, Tony y la mujer. Ante aquella respuesta ambos se miraron más detenidamente, había algo allí, algo que ambos acababan de entender pero que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta.

_Creo que algo pasó por el portal a nuestra dimensión –_ le informó Reed. Aquello era obvio, la mujer había pasado por el portal, ella era de otra dimensión y Tony estaba teniendo una idea bastante clara de quien se trataba, pero ¿Era eso posible?

_Si, creo que yo también lo note Reed._ – la mujer se cruzó de brazos y los miró. – _Un placer señorita, Soy Tony Stark – _dijo el multimillonario extendiendo su mano hacia ella, la que enarcó una ceja, sonrió de medio lado y tomó la mano ofrecida con firmeza.

_Un placer, Natasha Toni Stark –_ le respondió ella, sabiendo la clase de reacción que su nombre provocaría en ambos hombres.

_Eso no puede…_- estaba diciendo Reed, cuando la mujer le interrumpió

_Es bastante posible, si esto _– dijo señalando el portal – _es lo que creo que es, es bastante probable. – _ella se cruzó de brazos - _Aunque igual me sorprende estar aquí, no creí que fuese posible saltar de una dimensión a otra – _dijo ella con cierta emoción en la voz, mirando con admiración el portal que la había traído hasta acá.

_No era posible hasta ahora, tú eres la primera en hacerlo. – _Tony la miró con curiosidad – _Así que… - _comenzó - _eres yo…_

_Si – _ella sonrió de manera coqueta, con aquella sonrisa que el mismo había utilizado millones de veces – _Les diría que me llamaran Toni, pero si lo hicieran tendríamos una leve confusión, así que Tasha estará bien por ahora_

_Creo que necesito trabajar en este portal – _soltó Reed pasando la mirada de un Stark al otro.

_Eso sería lo mejor, no es por nada pero mi dimensión esta sin Iron Woman, es cosa de tiempo para que Steph comience a buscarme y se arme un caos cuando no me encuentre – _dijo Tasha sonriendo con cariño.

_¿Iron Woman? – _inquirió Reed.

_¿Steph? – _Tony no reconocía el nombre.

_Stephanie Rogers, la capitana – _le respondió como si aquello fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, Reed abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y la miró, Tony tenia la misma expresión, Tasha pasó la mirada de uno a otro, notando la sorpresa en sus rostros, al parecer había más diferencias entre dimensiones de las que creían en un principio.

_¿Stephanie Rogers? – _inquirió Tony mirándola.

_Por tu sorpresa asumo que aquí no es Stephanie- _soltó ella como quien no quiere la cosa - _Es un hombre ¿No es así? – _continuó ella cruzándose de brazos, ya comenzaba a entender cómo funcionaba esta dimensión. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, esto sería divertido.

_Si._

_Estoy segura que debe ser tan atractivo como la mujer que conozco – _Reed tosió haciéndose el desentendido, comenzando a trabajar en arreglar el portal, mientras que Tony simplemente desvió la mirada de Tasha.

_Quizás. – _Natasha rió con fuerza ante el evidente nerviosismo de los dos hombres, esto realmente sería divertido, sin borrar su sonrisa se sentó sobre una de las mesas que había en el laboratorio y cruzó sus piernas, mirando con sumo interés a su contra parte masculina, quien parecía no querer mirarle del todo.

_¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? – _preguntó ella de la nada.

_¿Juntos? – _ahora si tenia toda la atención de Tony.

_Vamos Tony no te hagas el desentendido conmigo. – _dijo ella – _No es como si hubiese muchos secretos entre nosotros, porque con solo mirarte puedo saber que hemos vivido por las mismas cosas, ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser esta dimensión de la mía?_

_Partiendo por el hecho de que al parecer todos tienen el sexo cambiado en tu dimensión_

_No me cambies el tema, responde mi pregunta – _lidiar consigo mismo seria entretenido, Natasha siempre había sido curiosa ante la idea de las dimensiones paralelas, y mas de una vez se había preguntado si en alguna parte habría una versión de ella masculina.

_No sé de qué estás hablando – _ella rió ante la evidente evasiva. Oh si, esto sería divertido.

_Oh Tony~_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Siempre supe que serias una mujer atractiva. – _Fue lo primero que dijo Tasha al encontrarse frente a frente con Pepper, la que sin sorprenderse enarcó una ceja ante la otra mujer. Realmente existían muy pocas cosas en este mundo que podían sorprender a la asistente de Tony Stark.

_¿Visitas Sr. Stark? – _inquirió con ese típico tono de reproche que siempre usaba cuando desaprobaba las decisiones de su jefe pero simplemente no quería decirlo en voz alta.

_Oh si – _le respondió Tony, para luego mirar a Tasha en busca de ayuda, su contraparte femenina rió, entendiendo el mensaje detrás de la mirada.

_Tasha Stark, para servirle Señorita Potts. – _se presentó la mujer con una sonrisa coqueta, sonrisa que Pepper ya conocía de memoria.

Pepper guardo silencio. Miró detenidamente a Tony por largos minutos, luego miró a Tasha, pasó la mirada de uno a otro, analizándolos, hasta que finalmente notó el reactor brillando en el pecho de la mujer.

_¿Cómo es esto posible? – _La pelirroja miró a Tasha con una ceja arqueada, volviendo a analizar cada detalle, la forma en la que estaba de pie, la forma en la que sin importar el hecho de que era sin lugar a dudas del sexo femenino, era exactamente igual a su jefe. Las similitudes eran mas que inquietantes.

_El experimento de Reed no salió como debía – _soltó Tony a modo de explicación encogiéndose de hombros.

_Porque eso no me extraña – _le respondió Pepper.

_A mi tampoco – _dijo Tasha de la nada, la que ahora caminaba por la sala pasando la mirada por el lugar con interés. - _¿Aun vives aquí? Pensé que ya estarías viviendo en la mansión. – _Tony la miró con duda en sus ojos, Tasha solo movió la cabeza y suspiro – _No importa, me gusta esta casa – _soltó ella ignorando por completo a su contraparte masculina, el que simplemente decidió acercarse a conversar privadamente con Pepper.

_¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará? – _inquirió la pelirroja, Tony se cruzó de brazos.

_No lo se realmente, Reed dijo que iba a trabajar lo mas rápido posible en arreglar el problema, y por lo que dijo Tasha no podemos arriesgarnos a que se quede mucho tiempo. – _le explicó el multimillonario casi en susurros, a pesar de que toda esta información ya era conocida por Tasha, por alguna razón prefería hablar con Pepper así, mantener esa sensación de privacidad, la que al parecer había perdido al momento que su contra parte femenina había hecho acto de presencia. Después de todo …

¿Qué se puede esconder cuando te encuentras contigo mismo?

_Debe tener cosas importantes que hacer en su propia dimensión. – _dijo Pepper mirando a Tasha. – _Si quieres puedo conseguirte algo de ropa para usar mientras tanto – _soltó hablándole a la morena, la que se volteó y la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Eso sería bueno – _le respondió – _Nada ostentoso – _palabras que le ganaron miradas de sorpresas – _No estoy aquí para trabajar, unos jeans y unas poleras serán más que suficientes – _Tasha pudo ver como Tony iba a interrumpir – _Ni pienses en decir algo al respecto, tu sabes que a pesar de lo genial de los trajes, adoras la simpleza de un par de pantalones holgados y un tank top. – _Tony cerró la boca de inmediato, mientras que Pepper rió.

_Realmente esto será interesante._ – dijo la pelirroja volteándose para salir a cumplir con lo dicho.

_¿Cierto que si? – _Rió Tasha. Pepper sonrió para luego mirar su tablet y recordar porque había venido en primer lugar.

_A lo que realmente venia, Steve regresó a la ciudad y estará aquí dentro de poco – _soltó Pepper como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿Y me lo vienes a decir ahora? – _Exclamó Tony pasando sus manos por su cabello, revolviéndolo en el proceso.

_Tu me distrajiste con tu hermana gemela perdida – _le respondió Pepper para luego abandonar el lugar, dejando a los dos Stark a la merced del otro.

El silencio pareció durar una eternidad, Tony no sabia como reaccionar ante la mujer. Toda su vida había sabido como coquetear y seducir a cualquier que estuviese a su alcance, pero esta mujer, era él, la sola idea de coquetearle le provocaba un enorme rechazo, y no era el hecho de que la mujer no fuese atractiva, porque realmente lo era, con su baja estatura y su cuerpo de leves pero elegantes curvas, con el cabello largo y ondeado, la simpleza de su vestuario acentuaba su belleza natural, pero por mas hermosa que la considerara en su cabeza, no podía evitar verla como la hermana gemela que nunca tuvo, lo cual era curioso, nunca creyó que llegaría a sentir algo como esto.

_Te he dicho que adoro tu barba~ - _soltó Tasha de la nada, la que se había detenido justo frente a Tony sin que este lo notara y que ahora recorría con una de sus manos el mentón de su contraparte.

_Creo que no… - _le respondió, al tenerla tan cerca pudo notar como los ojos castaños de Tasha, parecían tener un poco de verde, algo que nunca había notado en sus propios ojos.

_Se ve bien, define tu rostro – _le dijo ella con voz suave y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Tony la miró detenidamente, era impresionante como el rostro de Tasha le recordaba al de su madre, a pesar del hecho de que la mujer era su versión femenina, nunca se había puesto a pensar que tanto se parecía a su madre, no hasta ese preciso momento.

Y de la nada, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y por esta hizo acto de presencia Steve Rogers, el que venía concentrado revisando unos papeles, por lo que no notó a los otros dos hasta que simplemente se detuvo frente a ellos.

Ambos Stark se quedaron en completo silencio.

Steve enarcó una ceja pasando la mirada de uno a otro, notando lo cerca que estaban, como la mujer vestía ropa cómoda, como estaba acariciando el rostro de Tony, algo se apretó en el fondo de su estomago, ante la familiaridad que pudo percibir entre los dos.

¿Quién era ella?

_¿Tony? – _inquirió con voz suave, empujando aquella sensación muy parecida a celos a lo más profundo de su ser. – _No sabía que estarías ocupado._

_Steve…- _Tony iba a decir algo, lo que sea, pero Tasha se movió antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiesen decir o hacer algo.

_Por todos los dioses… - _soltó acercándose a Steve y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del rubio, al que tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Era alto y atractivo, ella sonrió de medio lado – _Son realmente parecidos – _dijo en un susurro, mas para ella que para los otros dos – _Si que eres alto, Steph es alta, pero tú lo eres aun mas, gosh – _Steve pudo ver como algo en la mirada de la mujer parecía suavizarse, como si reconociera algo en sus propios ojos. El rubio pudo ver sorpresa y luego un enorme cariño pasar por la mirada de la mujer. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? – _Dios, extraño a Steph. – _soltó casi en un suspiro, triste y nostálgico – _No pude decirle que iba a estar ocupada hasta tarde…debe estar buscándome._

_Ya encontraremos una forma de regresarte a tu hogar – _le dijo Tony colocando una mano en el hombro de Tasha, ante ese gesto algo en Steve pareció hacer click, eso y el hecho de que ahora podía ver claramente el reactor en el pecho de la mujer, no que hubiese estado mirando eso, pero el brillo había captado su atención, después de todo, la única persona que poseía uno era Tony.

_Tony – _volvió a decir con cierta duda - _¿Quién es ella? – _Tasha dibujó una sonrisa algo triste y se encogió de hombros. Estaba cansada de lidiar con todo esto, extrañaba su hogar, y en especial, extrañaba a Stephanie, nunca estaban separadas sin avisar, y realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría atrapada aquí. Ya no tenia ganas de hablar.

_No tengo ganas de seguir conversando – _dijo alejándose de ambos, con el rostro marcado por cierta tristeza – ¿_Puedo dormir en tu habitación? – _inquirió mirando a Tony, a lo que el moreno asintió de inmediato.

_Por supuesto –_ respondió - _¿Sabes donde esta?_

_Conociéndonos, por supuesto que lo se – _le dijo con una leve sonrisa – _Un placer verlo capitán – _dijo a modo de despedida, para luego alejarse de ambos, sin siquiera dudar en sus pasos se adentro por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Tony.

Vieron a Tasha desaparecer por el pasillo, para luego escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose. El silencio envolvió a los dos Avengers, Tony se pasó una mano por el rostro en un gesto cansado y Steve soltó un suspiro, ninguno de los dos miro al otro.

_¿Qué sucede? – _fue lo primero que pregunto Steve a Tony, siguiendo al moreno, el cual había comenzado a caminar hacia el centro de la sala para luego dejarse caer en uno de los sofás.

_Uno de los experimentos de Reed, un portal dimensional, no salió como se esperaba, hubo un accidente, y bueno…ella apareció – _le dijo con cierta simpleza, a pesar de que no era tan simple como sonaba.

_¿Y quién es ella? – _Steve quería escucharlo de los labios de Tony, pues ya tenía una idea de quien se trataba, después de todo, no era difícil adivinarlo con todas las pistas que habían quedado en evidencia con solo ver a los dos morenos interactuar juntos, las similitudes eran innegables.

_Natasha Stark – _le dijo cerrando los ojos un segundo – _Al parecer en una dimensión en vez de ser hombre, soy mujer – _dijo sin darle mayor importancia – _Bueno, no solo yo, al parecer todos los que son hombres aquí, son mujeres allá y viceversa._

_Entonces…eso significa que tenemos a una contraparte tuya de otra dimensión aquí. – _dijo como afirmación, no como pregunta.

_Exacto. – _le dijo mirándole con firmeza – _Y por lo que ella alcanzó a decirme, es solo cosa de tiempo para que se arme el caos en su dimensión a causa de su desaparición._

_Pero… ¿Reed está trabajando en eso cierto? – _Steve cansado de mirar a Tony desde arriba, decidió sentarse junto a este en el sofá, intentando no fijarse demasiado en como la polera que el moreno llevaba puesta se había subido un poco al dejarse caer, dejando al descubierto un pedazo de piel. Tragó con dificultad.

_Si, Reed debe estar trabajando en ello en este momento, por eso preferí traer a Tasha aquí para que este más tranquila. – _le explicó Tony pasando una mano por su cabello.

_Ella podría ayudar._

_Lo sé, pero…por alguna razón siento que somos nosotros quienes tenemos que arreglar esto, no ella._

_Tiene cierto sentido – _Steve le miró atentamente, cuando de repente recordó algo que Tasha había dicho - _¿Quién es Steph? – _soltó como si nada a lo que Tony se largo a reír.

Steve tuvo que esperar a que el multimillonario terminara de reírse, lo que tomó unos cuantos minutos, antes de volver a preguntar quién demonios era Steph.

_¿Y?_

_Steph, es Stephanie Rogers, tú – _señaló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, analizando el maravilloso rostro de sorpresa del rubio, lo que ganó otra tanda de risas.

_¿Stephanie Rogers? – _inquirió.

_Si._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El cielo estaba oscuro y el reloj en la cocina marcaba las dos de la mañana, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, la mansión estaba en completo silencio, a excepción por los suaves pasos de alguien caminando descalzo por los pasillos.

Steve se había despertado hace unos pocos minutos y ahora simplemente no podía regresar a dormir, así que optando por quedarse despierto se encaminó hacia la cocina, quizás algo de comer o beber podría ayudarle a dormir.

Cuando entró a la cocina, lo primero que notó es que no estaba vacía, lo segundo que notó fue el hecho de que la persona que estaba despierta y con una taza de té en sus manos no era otra que Natasha Stark, la morena llevaba puesta una polera de Tony y unos short que bien podrían haber sido de Pepper o de la Viuda Negra.

_Oh – _Steve se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, Tasha rió con suavidad.

_No te preocupes por mi – _le dijo ella – _Se supone que tu vives aquí, yo soy solo una invitada. – _Dijo para luego beber de su té con calma, Steve sonrió de medio lado.

_¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí? – _soltó sin meditarlo mucho realmente, para arrepentirse unos segundos después.

_Stephanie también vivió conmigo un tiempo antes de que nos trasladáramos a la mansión Avenger. – _El rubio enarcó una ceja, la mansión Avenger era el proyecto en el que Tony estaba trabajando en estos momentos, así que la dimensión de Tasha no solo era diferente en el detalle del sexo femenino o masculino, sino que también ellos estaban adelantados en el tiempo.

_¿Viven en la mansión Avenger?_

_Si, llevamos un tiempo viviendo allí. – _Tasha sonrió con cierta nostalgia para luego dejar su tasa en el mesón - _¿Quiere algo de beber? – _Fue con esa pregunta que Steve recordó porque había venido a la cocina en primer lugar.

_Algo de comer no estaría mal – _Ambos rieron suavemente, no querían despertar a nadie más.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio, Tasha se preparó otra taza de té, mientras Steve rebuscaba en el refrigerador algo para comer, pero por mas de que estuviese mirando en el interior de este, su atención estaba en la mujer, mil y un preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, tenia curiosidad, quería saber que mas cosas podía contarle Natasha de su propia dimensión.

_¿Qué tan diferente es tu dimensión de la nuestra? – _soltó Steve de la nada, sin poder aguantar mas su curiosidad, a lo que Tasha clavó sus ojos en su té e hizo una extraña mueca con su labio, como si tuviese la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero aun así no quisiera decirla del todo.

_No muy diferente que digamos – _le respondió de primera, a lo que Steve le miro, acercándose un poco – _Pero hay ciertas cosas que no termino de entender – _se detuvo un segundo, ordenando sus palabras - _O sea, por lo que he visto, aquí la gente es exactamente igual en lo que respecta a personalidad y a los rasgos que los hacen ser las personas que son, pero…- _Tasha guardó silencio un momento para luego mirar a Steve con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviese tratando de leer su mente.

_¿Pero? – _inquirió él con toda su atención en ella, ¿Qué era aquello que no la dejaba tranquila?

_Steph y yo no pudimos resistirnos, nos tomó solo unos meses de conocernos para comenzar nuestra relación – _dijo con voz pensativa, Steve abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante esas palabras. ¿Relación? ¿Steph y Tasha? – _Pero ustedes dos parecen dar vueltas alrededor del otro sin darse cuenta – _soltó con frustración en su voz – _No lo entiendo – _ella miró a Steve - _¿Es que acaso no lo amas? – _soltó sin mas, sin duda alguna en su voz, con una certeza que le clavó de lleno.

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido, Tasha lo miraba con ojos determinados, esperando alguna clase de respuesta, alguna clase de señal que le indicara que sin importar el lugar, la dimensión, el tiempo o cualquiera de esas cosas, ella y Stephanie estaban destinadas a estar juntas, y que por consiguiente Steve y Tony también lo estaban.

_Yo… - _Steve no sabía cómo responder. Allí frente a él estaba Tasha, con esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Tony, dándole una certeza sobre aquello que daba cueltas entre Tony y él, y a su vez diciéndole que asumiera sus emociones, que reaccionara, que se diera cuenta que si ella podía ser feliz con su propia contraparte femenina, ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz él también?

Se había quedado completamente en blanco, con la cabeza repleta de miles de escenarios, pensando en Natasha y en Stephanie, en él y Tony, en todo lo que era para ellas y en todo lo que podría ser para ellos, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

_¿Lo amas Steve? – _volvió a preguntar, y esta vez Steve tenía una respuesta, una que quizás tendría mas sentido decírsela a su propio Tony.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Toni! ¡TONI! ¿¡Donde estas! – _los gritos resonaron en la mansión con fuerza. Una voz femenina y firme, la voz de una mujer acostumbrada a dar ordenes y a ser obedecida, una voz que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

_¿Steph? – _Tasha se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de Tony, en la que había pasado la noche, echando al dueño a dormir en otra parte, con la esperanza de que durmiera en la habitación de Steve y no en la sala o en alguna de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Allí en medio de la sala en toda su maravillosa gloria estaba Stephanie Rogers, la Capitana América, vestida en su ajustado traje azul, blanco y rojo, con escudo en mano, dispuesta a romperle el cuello a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ella y su novia.

Sus ojos azules fríos y determinados miraban en todas direcciones, Tony y Steve habían salido de la habitación de este ultimo al escuchar los gritos, deteniéndose al ver como los ojos de la Capitana se suavizaban de inmediato al ver a la morena.

_¡Toni! – _exclamó acercándose a la otra mujer y abrazándola con fuerza con su brazo libre, el otro aun sujetaba el escudo. – _No sabía dónde estabas, y aquella luz, y no aparecías – _soltó haciendo que las palabras se agolparan.

_Estoy bien, un pequeño error nada mas, no hay de qué preocuparse – _le dijo acariciando la mejilla de Stephanie para luego quitarle la máscara que aun estaba usando y plantarle un beso de lleno en los labios. Como había extrañado a la rubia.

Ambas estaban dispuestas a simplemente dejarse sumergir en su propio mundo cuando Stephanie notó la presencia de los dos hombres, lo que miraban la situación con interesa y algo de vergüenza.

_Toni…¿Ellos son…- _la pregunta quedó en el aire, mientras que la rubia se separaba un poco de la morena y miraba con suma atención a los otros dos. Tony sonrió ampliamente.

_Tasha tenia razón, mira lo alta y atractiva que eres Steve – _soltó Tony sin miramiento alguno, a lo que Stephanie enarcó una ceja, y Steve simplemente se llevo una mano al rostro, intentando cubrir su vergüenza.

_No creo que hay que ser un adivino para darse cuenta de él es mi contraparte masculina en esta dimensión – _dijo Natasha con quien no quiere la cosa, a lo que su pareja le miró con esa clara expresión de "No me digas, no me había dado cuenta" en sus ojos azules.

_Es interesante notar, que sin importar el sexo eres exactamente igual – _le devolvió la rubia. – _Un placer conocerlos caballeros – _dijo ella con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

_El placer es nuestro – _respondió Steve antes de que Tony pudiese decir algo que los dejara a todos en vergüenza.

_Por mas entretenida que sea esta reunión ¿Cómo llegas aquí Steph? – _inquirió la morena,

_Le pedí ayuda a unas cuantas personas, las que de seguro podrán explicártelo con lujo de detalles en ese idioma que solo tu entiendes – _le respondió sonriendo – _así que es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero interrumpir mas de lo necesario – _dijo enviando una sonrisa traviesa a los dos hombres, los que desviaron la mirada.

_Por supuesto querida – _le respondió Tasha, para luego mirar a Tony – _Ha sido mas que un placer conocerte._

_Igualmente. – _Natasha no puedo evitar rodear el cuello de Tony y abrazarlo con fuerza – _No dejes que tus dudas te impidan ser feliz - _ le susurro al oído, sabiendo que a pesar de que estaba hablando bajo, lo mas probable es que Steve pudiese oírle igual, pero no importaba, aquello que quería decirle a Tony, era también un mensaje para el rubio – _Él puede hacerte feliz – _le dijo para luego separarse.

Natasha miró a Tony, y luego a Steve.

_Yo diría que aprovecharas la oportunidad – _le dijo al rubio – _ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar._

Y tras eso se volteó a donde la rubia, la cual con una sonrisa sacó un pequeño aparato del bolsillo y apretando unos cuantos botones una enorme luz las envolvió. Aquello solo duró unos pocos segundo, cuando la luz se disipo por completo, solo quedaban Steve y Tony de pie en el pasillo, las mujeres habían regresado a su hogar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, para luego mirarse atentamente, Tony sonrió de medio lado, algo nervioso.

_Así que tenemos cosas de que hablar ¿Eh? – _soltó con voz suave, como temiendo espantar al rubio.

_Eso parece – _Steve sonrió, para luego sujetar la cintura de Tony y acercarle a su cuerpo – _Aunque podemos dejar la conversación para después._

_Me parece una excelente idea – _le respondió el moreno sujetando el cuello de la polera que el otro estaba usando para inclinarlo hacia el y así plantarle un beso en los labios – _La conversación puede quedar para después._

**Fin.**

**Notas finales: **Espero que les haya gustado, no duden en dejarme algún comentario que me encanta saber que opinan mis lectores con respecto a mis obras, y tengan en mente, que este será el primero de muchos fics de súper héroes que están por venir, tengo demasiado fics a medio empezar en mi ordenador y al fin me ha regresado la inspiración para continuarlos.

Muchos besos.

Ororo.


End file.
